A tale of two loves: The Actor and the Nerd
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: The first story in the 'A tale of two loves' series. When the Tipton cruise has been rebuilt and it's new destination is set. What happens one day when an English transfer student: Kurt Leone is practising for his English drama project he see's a boy on the balcony and their gazes lock. Something passes between them... but what happens when disaster strikes.
1. Locking eyes

_**Welcome to A tale of two loves: The Actor and the Nerd. This is the first in the series. For now the rating is T but this may change at a later time. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

Slowly the wind wept around an open sea as ship ploughed through the cold surface. The blue sky was as clear as glass and the sea was still. No waves or land could be seen within the horizons reach. The ship was a large cruiser, it was a ship of dreams. A private school, sailing around the world. Anything anyone could ever need. A home. A school. A college.

Or even a second chance...

For a while it thought that this boat would have become scrap. That it would be destroyed.

But it turned out, there was someone more powerful than the rich Mr Tipton.

His children.

And now this boat was a second chance for most students. A new beginning for those who wanted it to go and see the world.

But our tale is not a straight forward one.

Two boy's lay in a room on the upper decks. They crammed themselves onto the single as they sighed. The taller boy slowly moved his lands along the thighs of the others. His fingers slowly moving over the cloth of shirt and then under to feel the warm skin of the boy's stomach. "You sound hungry." The taller boy was handsome. He had soft blond hair and deep brown eyes. A collar, button up shirt was slightly messed up as he looked at the smaller boy. He slowly moved onto his stomach and listened to the grumbling as he rubbed his hand over the area he had heard grumble.  
"S-stop it." The boy whimpered slightly as his sensitive, ticklish spot was gently rubbed and the blonde boy grinned but it soon melted away as they were reversed and the brown haired boy pinned him and landed a kiss on his mouth.  
"Drama Queen."  
"Book princess." He grinned back before laying down gently. "How did I end up with you?" He whispered softly before closing his eyes and wrapping his hand around the taller boy's waist.

How indeed.

_**-Two years**_** _previously- _**

It all started on one summer's day.

A boy groaned as he lent on the railings of the top deck of the ship. "Come on Kurt, you must be kidding. You can do better than that and we all know it!" Voices barked at the brown haired boy. He turned slightly and the other's took in the sight of him. The spikes of brown hair framed a slim tanned face. The boy wore a black leather jacket on top a green shirt which matched his emerald eyes. They were two perfect jewels.

Yet they were empty of life.

His lush legs were held in skinny jeans which showed just how perfect his whole body was. His converse trainers seemed brand new and completed the image before the boy looked back over the side and threw the jacket onto the chair. He hated wearing the bad boy costume.

It didn't suit him.

Neither did it suit what they were working on.

He pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side as all eyes were drawn to his lean form. He grinned slightly before he walked forward and pulled on a simple purple t-shirt. A picture of the wicked Queen from Disney's snow white was on his shirt which held out a alluring red apple. This role had to feel natural... but how was he supposed to feel natural in a love scene, especially after he had never been kissed!

He stretched feeling a bit better as he wasn't in that stuffy leather jacket and clinging shirt. He liked wearing his own clothes, he wasn't normally that bothered about what he wore. He had been in roles where he had to wear dresses. Where he had once almost had to go out in his boxers... That was when he had visited Boston... wow had that night been awkward.

He had been in some of the greatest plays. He had performed in some companies for some of the greatest musicals! Chicago, Wicked, Burlesque... That where he had met his first love. But each one he had done, he had love them.

He never had a hard role...

Until now.

He turned and frowned as he looked at the crew around him with camera's, microphones and scripts. All this for a stupid college project? When he had heard of this college he thought it would be a bunch of kids messing around on a boat as they travelled the world. But now here he was, having to do a trailer for his latest project.

And what had the piece been that he had to perform.

Titanic...

Of all the things he could have possibly performed in. They chose Titanic.

All of a sudden, being on this boat seemed a bit daunting to him.

One boy was sat back in a chair. He had crimson dyed hair and a pair of sunglasses hid his eyes. He wore some of the richest clothes that Kurt had seen for a while... there was only one other person on this boat who had clothes and style like that. With a golden belt that entwined through his jeans. Christopher Tipton... Yeah the boy was used to the high life and being pampered but... he was also Kurt's best friend and never a better friend had Kurt ever made. "Kurt what are you playing at? I know you can do it." He smiled. "This is the scene where Jack see's Rose... just pretend. Anyone. Anything. I don't know... Imagine Channing Tatum or something." He looked around raised eyebrow locked on him. "What! The dude is hot." Kurt just rolled his eyes eyes and sighed as he lent back on the railing.

The sea air slowly rode through his hair, bristling the soft spikes. He felt his shirt slightly lift as it ran over his skin. What was he worrying about... he could do this. '_But you've never done a love role.' _He thought as he turned and sat against the top bar. His shirt ran slightly through the air, as the background of sea and sky. Okay... so he had never done a love role. He was sixteen and never had a first kiss. But that's when he looked back over his shoulder to the balcony above where they stood.

Kurt's gaze became softer as he locked sight on a figure who was leaning on the railings.

It was a boy with soft golden hair. Kurt's eyes were locked on him as he lent forward slightly and leaned his head into his hand. His eyes became almost like he was studying the boy as he looked at the way the he was built. The thin build. The handsome brown eyes. The boy's hair blew loosely in the wind and every so often, a lock would whip across his face. The boy was wearing a tight collar shirt and tie which seemed to suit him quite well. The boy seemed so comfortable in his style yet...

So handsome in it.

His heart almost failed when the boy looked back at him. Those puppy brown eyes looking directly into him as he frowned slightly.

He hardly noticed when Christopher followed his gaze then quickly looked back and forth between the two boys. "This couldn't be more perfect if I planned it. Get the damn camera filming!" Christopher hissed and watched as immediately the camera's were aimed immediately at Kurt and the boy who seemed to have hypnotised him.

Kurt watched as the boy was grabbed by the shoulder by a girl who folded her arms at him. Even from this far away he could hear them arguing. "Come on. I'm sick of you getting distracted when we're in the middle of a project! This wouldn't have happened at Yale..." she snapped at him. Kurt began to take in more details of her. Mousy brown hair. Strong build... yeah she was pretty, he supposed.

Still... he could tell he didn't like her.

"CUT! THAT WAS PERFECT!" Christopher screamed with glee and the three turned back to look at him. Kurt raised and eyebrow while the two on the balcony just frowned before walking off. Kurt glared at him while the other parts of the crew gained a new interest in their shoes, shying way from his pointed glare. "Tell me you didn't?"  
"I did!" Christopher danced on the spot. "OH, Leo and Kate would be so proud right now!" He ran over and hugged the boy. "Just a few more shots and we will get what we need for a perfect grade!"  
"Chris... Sometimes I really hate you." Kurt shook his head and stormed forward shoving past the boy who looked between the crew and his best actor who was now walking away and if it had been possible, glaring a dagger into his head.  
"What did I do?" He shrugged.

Kurt sighed as he walked along the deck by the jacuzzi. He looked at the bubbling water as the lights turned on for it. He pulled his shirts and kicked his jeans of quickly as he had his swimming shorts on beneath. He threw his clothes to the side and sighed as he sank into the water which warmed his cold bones. "Things were so much more simpler in London." He sighed as he closed his eyes again.

"Why did I stay here!"

His eyes soon burst back open.

He glared up to the balcony where the boy and girl still seemed to be arguing. The boy looked down and Kurt tried to sink his head into the water to block out the sound... or just to at least make it harder for the boy to see it was him again. The girl was ranting again at him. She kept bringing up the fact of Yale. Yale,Yale,Yale,Yale... blah blah blah. Kurt rolled his eyes.

He'd seen the kids who often go to the posh Ivy league schools like that.

He himself gave up Julliard to attend this boat school. But then again... the only reason he got into that school was because he got a scholarship. He couldn't have afforded it normally.

He sighed and closed his eyes and let the sound of the waves against the boat fill his ears. The way the water bubbled around his shoulders seemed to lull him into a calm sense. "I love you squared? What was I thinking! This is ridiculous! I can't believe I-" Kurt looked up in time to see the railing shake slightly and the sound of grinding metal. "What the- AGHHH" Her scream pierced him as the railing gave way and it hung her over the drop which lead down five decks. "HELP!" She screamed.

The boy dived to his feet and hit the floor as he was looking down at Bailey as he tried to reach for her.

How had this happened?

How had it turned on it's head so quickly... Actually, he had an idea

It probably would have started that morning in class.

It had been a couple of months since he had been back now. Bailey had been getting more short tempered the more they had gone into the term. They had been sat in medical science for the better part of an hour after being given their project. Cody frowned slightly as he looked down at the sheet. It seemed relatively straight forward. But Then Bailey dropped the Y bomb again... "Yale had more advanced classes. They have advanced labs and-"  
"Yes Bailey I know." Cody sighed. "Yale is so much better. It's so much better than this place will ever be." He frowned down at his sheet listing what he would need for his latest project.  
"Excuse me?" She snapped.  
"All you ever seem to talk about is Yale. As though you seem to hold it against me!" Cody sighed before getting out his seat. "I'm going to get some air." He sighed and walked off.  
"Hey! CODY YOU CAN'T JUST- HEY WAIT!" she shouted but Cody was already out the room and walking down the corridor. He was getting tired of her having a go at him about Yale. She chose to come back here and be with him just as he chose to as well... but maybe.

He had made the worst mistake of his life by doing that.

He took a sigh as the fresh air hit him. It sent a slight chill through him as it passed through his shirt and made his hair blow loosely around. He sighed then he noticed something out the corner of the eye. It was as though he could feel something focused entirely onto him. He slowly turned his gaze and looked back down at the boy who seemed to be focused onto him. The boy was... Handsome. Cody could make out the emerald orbs which focused onto him. Cody wanted to reach out and touch those brown locks of hair. Just to feel how soft they probably were... he wanted to.

He was stopped mid thought as he felt himself pulled around violently and he looked into Bailey's glaring face.

She as usual ranted on at him but both got distracted when they heard "CUT!" That was the point Cody frowned. The way the boy had been looking at him? Was that just an act? He turned and walked off with Bailey right behind him. "Why don't you just stop and listen!" She insisted. "Cody I-"  
"Listen? I always listen. Bailey I know you think you're smarter. I know you think you're better but why don't you just give it a break please!"  
"What is with you?" She scrunched up her eyebrows and glared at him.  
"Me?! What's with you?!" Cody scoffed.

That had been about it up to now.

But now?

He was lost in fear. He didn't know what to do! Bailey was hanging on desperately to the railings as she screamed. He looked back tried to reach out and grab her but she was just out of his reach. She swung trying to pull herself up but even her toned strength wasn't letting her climb back up the railings. He could see her grasp becoming weaker.

Her first hand slipped and she screamed.

That's when Cody looked over and saw the boy next to him. His eyes covered by slick wet hair. "Get out my way." He slid down as he hooked his feet through the top of the top railing; falling back as though he was on the monkey bars back in the park when he was a kid. "Grab my hand!" He shouted. He could see the look in her eye as recognition came slightly into it. But her grabbing his hand or falling and potentially and most likely, lethally hurting herself. She reached up slowly and grasped the slick hand which tightened around hers.

Then he felt his own leg slipping.

"GET HER UP!" Kurt screamed as he pulled her up with all his might and threw her onto the upper deck. She looked at him as her eyes widened. She screamed something out but by the time he realised what she had said. He reached out and pushed her legs up onto the upper deck making sure she was safe. The boy had gone and he sighed.

Just as he lost his grip and fell.

He'd like to say that fell in silence and on the way down had some thoughts about how his life had gone so far.

The only thing he thought was?

My life has been this shit and I die? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! "AGHHHHH" He screamed as he fell down past two decks.

But when he stopped and felt a great pain in his arm, he shrieked louder and winced. "Damn it!" A voice growled. "Come on!" He felt himself getting pulled up quickly. "Man... I bet Zack could have done this easier!" The voice panted before both screamed and Kurt was pulled over the bar and fell on top of something soft.

All the while he still felt as though he was falling.

He could feel himself growing colder.

He weakly opened his eyes and stared into brown ones. "Are you okay?" The blonde boy slowly tried to help him to his feet. "I'm Cody by the way... and you're?"  
"K-Kurt. I-" A ice chill was running thickly through him. His hands were feeling numb. His legs were beginning to shake.

Then everything went black and he slumped forward.

Cody caught the boy and quickly helped him to the ground. If the boy hadn't been so thin and light then he would've dropped him. "Kurt? KURT!" Cody breath caught. _Damn it._ The boy's lips were turning slightly blue. "He's going into shock." Cody whispered and quickly began to remember what he had learn in class a couple days ago. Signs of shock, light headiness. Shallow breathing. Dehydration. Raise the legs. He looked over and quickly did so. The boy was still soaking wet. He was freezing. Oh god.

Cody quickly pulled off his shirt and pulled the boy closer to him just as Bailey skidded around the corner and locked him with a glare before she looked at the boy with fear and quickly pulled a jacket around his legs to keep his lower half warm as Cody pulled the boy closer to his chest. "GET THE FIRST AID! OR SOMEONE!" He shouted and Bailey nodded as she quickly ran off.

Cody moved the boy's hair back as his eyes flickered opened slightly. "Hey, stay awake! Come on!" He smiled his most brilliant smile. _Keep him calm and reassure him._  
"I'm so tired." The boy called Kurt whispered. "I want to sleep."  
"You can't. Hey come on. You was back there with all the cameras weren't you? You some big film star?" He smiled.  
"We're doing Titanic." Kurt whispered.  
"Tell you what. Stay awake and I will do the scene with you okay?" Cody whispered eager to keep the boy awake. He had to make sure he didn't slip back unconscious till someone came and helped him. "Here." Bailey came skidding to the floor as she passed Cody a water bottle. He kept his voice calm. "Take some sips." Kurt slowly opened his mouth and Cody tilted the water bottle slowly as the water trickled into the boy's mouth. _Keep him hydrated._ Cody nodded as he touched the clammy forehead. The boy's skin was soft against his own and Cody was fighting a blush. It was a relief when some men finally arrived to get the boy down to the infirmary.

Cody the whole time didn't leave Kurt's side.

Even when they had hours later put the boy into a bed in the infirmary. Cody sat next to the bed. The boy had saved Bailey's life sure... but he had been willing to put himself in such a dangerous situation to do so...

Cody lent forward slightly and placed a hand on the boy's cheek. "Please be okay." He said softly. "Please."

* * *

_**And so that is the end of chapter 1. What will Cody do when Kurt wakes up? What will Kurt say? How will Bailey react to being saved by Kurt and then Kurt saved by Cody I hope you all liked it. Review it if you did like it. I will be updating within 24-48 hours and since I'm on my holiday period from college now I will be able to update quite a lot over the next two weeks. I will be making this story into a series and again I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for taking the time to read it. **_


	2. No rest for the talented

_**Hi everyone. I know i'm late with the update, but I have a genuine excuse. My laptop broke. This is the first chance I've had to update and I've had to write two other new chapters for my other stories so I'm proud that I've managed to update three stories in one day. So here's chapter two. Review, follow and enjoy!**_

* * *

The boy Kurt groaned as he turned over in his bed. He could feel the sunlight burning onto his eyelids and yet he desperately wished to go back into the slumber he had fallen into. His body ached painfully as he felt a burning move through his arm. He could barely remember anything... almost. He remembered staring up into a pair of large brown puppy dog eyes that gazed softly at him as he was held close to the most handsome boy he had ever seen... all after falling down the stories of the ship and saving a girl.

Just an average weird day for him.

He slowly opened his eyes and groaned softly and quietly. He felt a breeze run over his legs and looked down to realize his clothes had been changed. He was now in a pair of shorts which barely went past his knees and a tight green polo shirt. Wow... someone really needed to work on how to dress people. As he tried to sit up his vision almost blacked out as spots danced before his eyes. "Hey! Take it easy." A voice purred next to him.

He slowly looked over and locked his eyes onto the boy who had saved his life... what had his name been? Cody? "W-What happened?" Kurt slowly spoke as his voice grated out his throat. He coughed to try and clear the air way but still found that his throat was burning and dry. "Here." Cody said immediately and sat by him as he held a cup of water to Kurt's lips slowly.

Kurt watched trying to hold back a blush as the boy guided his hand to the cup. Cody's hands were warm and smooth and glided along Kurt's. Kurt coughed slightly and Cody gently pulled the cup away from the boy's lips. "How long was I out?" Kurt managed as he sat up again, this time managing it.  
"Three days." Cody looked down at the floor. "I was really worried about you for a while."  
"I fell." Kurt's eyes widened and Cody quickly grabbed his hands. Fear was coursing through his eyes now.  
"It's okay. I caught you then you passed out." Cody kept his voice soft as he repeated it a few times, just until the boy got his bearings. "I uh." He looked down and realized he was still holding Kurt's hand. He slowly pulled them back.

What was he doing? He was with Bailey. And yet... He looked down at Kurt's eyes and managed to suppress his burning blush. This boy was... he was so beautiful. Those emerald jewel eyes that looked into him. Cody wanted to lean forward and just see what those lips were like... to know if there were soft or-

Oh god. What was he thinking?

Cody gave him a smile. "I've been keeping up on your work for you while you were... asleep." He thought saying asleep would be better than draw the boy's attention back to what had happened. The boy looked at him with wide eyes. Was he angry that he had done that? "I'm sorry." He quickly apologized. "Its just. They made me leave after the second day of staying here." The boy's mouth started to hang open slightly. Man he was digging himself into a real hole here! "So I went to your classes and got your notes for what you missed. Please don't be mad-"  
"You didn't miss out on any of your class work did you?"

Cody frowned slightly.

"What?" He asked, genuinely stumped.  
"You didn't miss out on any of your medical science classes did you?" It had been a while since Cody had heard someone care about him missing a class... sure yeah when Zack had been here, although the two liked to fight, Zack still made sure he kept on top of his work... but Bailey lately... If Cody missed a class, she seemed more angry than caring. "No."

Cody smiled softly. "I didn't miss much, or at least nothing that I didn't understand already... how did you know I took medical science classes?" Kurt raised and eyebrow and pointed down to Cody's chest where the boy was wearing a 'I love medical science class' badge. Oh god... how long had he been wearing that? Kurt chuckled as he noticed Cody's cheeks growing red which only made Cody blush brighter. "Don't be embarrassed. I think it's cute." Kurt shrugged.  
"Your friend... Christopher was it? Told you that as soon as you feel good enough to, to go and finish that scene you were working on." Cody felt a slight burst of excitement run through him at that. Christopher had explained that they were doing Titanic... it gave Cody an opportunity to be close to the boy and see if this strange bunch of feelings he had the last three days were real or not.

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Cody. "I've kind of put you in a difficult situation... Christopher recorded us both the other day I think." Kurt frowned slightly as he found some memories of that day were slightly misty.  
"I know, he explained." Cody nodded. "I have no problem with it..." He turned his face away slightly. "That is if you don't mind doing that romance scene with a boy that is." Cody said casually as though they were talking about the weather.  
"Uh yeah... why would I mind?" Kurt shrugged as he looked down at the floor to avoid blushing further.  
"Yes Cody... why would he mind?"

Cody bit his lip and held back a snide comment as he watched Bailey slowly walk in the room. Her brown hair fell down the side of her face. "Though, wouldn't it probably better to use a woman in the scene instead? I mean, it probably was just a mix up, you seeing Cody on the balcony. Right? You probably looked at me but they filmed it from the wrong angle?" Bailey walked forward with a sharp smile and look in her eyes. It almost sounded more like a statement and Cody stopped himself from glaring at her. _When the hell had she got so cocky? Damn London probably..._ He thought.

Kurt looked at the ground and nodded slowly. Cody frowned slightly. He knew they had shared a moment the other day... come to think of it. Since that day, Bailey had come to visit a lot. She'd brought flowers... offered to care for him.

Cody wasn't stupid. He could put it together. Especially with the way he was feeling. The same look she had in her eyes was the one hiding in his.

Bailey slowly pulled Kurt to his feet with her freakish strength. She straightened him out... though Cody had a feeling she couldn't truly straighten out the boy completely. He almost grinned at his thought but decided not to... Bailey could sense joy. She was a blood hound.

She smiled and pulled him out but he skidded to a stop. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't know you." He shook his head. "So um... how do I put this lightly... Back the hell off."  
"Hmm, bit of fire. I like that."

What the hell had happened to Bailey over the holiday!? Had she gone from genius to love dog over the manner of six weeks! This time Cody couldn't hold back his frown. "This is perfect!" A voice sounded above them.

Kurt looked up and sighed as he saw Christopher. For god's sake... as if he wasn't having enough problems already. He hadn't been awake barely ten minutes an already he wished he was back unconscious. "This is exactly what we need for the trailer! The indecisive love." Christopher sounded like some besotted fan girl! What the hell was he thinking. Kurt thought. "Oh come on Kurt!" Christopher chided as he put an arm around my shoulder. "You honestly think this won't get us an A, sleeping beauty?"

Kurt's glare burned at his dolt of a friend.

"It will get you something." He growled before walking past them. He flexed his fingers before slowly he clenched my fist, the bones in his hand making a dry cracking sound as he did. "Tell me what to do. Give my grade and let me go be by myself!" He snarled as his anger was taking a deep root inside of him.  
"You don't seem very Leonardo Di Caprio calm to me." Bailey shrugged.

Kurt made a mental note to resist tackling her to the ground... though she was taller and probably could beat him to a pulp, he would still land a few scratches down first. "Kurt will be fine." Kurt slowly walked over to the railings and Cody watched as everything about the smaller boy changed. His eye's became soft and a warm smile spread across the boy's face. It was scary how the boy seemed to change and make it look so natural and real. Little did they know that Kurt was burning glares behind the mask at Bailey as she stepped forward. "Sorry darling." Christopher put a over exaggerated farmer voice on. "Can you Duh, wait till you get some duh, lines."  
"Excuse me?" Her eyes burned brightly and Cody managed to sneak a glance at Kurt who gave a smug smile. "We got the frame of those two looking at each other. We're using that."  
"But neither of them are gay!" She exclaimed.  
"So? This is the theatre!"Christopher rolled his eyes dramatically at her and turned her around before letting his frown show when she had her back turned. He looked at Kurt with a sharp glare and mouthed. _'You didn't tell him?'  
__'I was going to... just not yet.' _Kurt blushed brightly. _'Don't let her know. I don't trust her...'  
_'Aye, aye captain.' He nodded before looking back over Cody. He raised an eyebrow and Cody looked away as he blushed.

Christopher could still read it in his eyes. _'damn closet cases...'_ he mouthed to himself and Cody blushed even brighter.

But now Cody definitely knew what he had wanted to know.

He stood a chance with Kurt... if his feelings were real.

Christopher stepped back excitedly and sat in his director's chair. "I don't even get a hello gift?" Kurt sneaked a grin.  
"Oh... you're about to get a gift off me alright... you can thank me later." Cody heard Christopher whisper. Bailey was to busy with her eyes fixed on Kurt to notice anything else that was going on. "Okay, so, you locked eyes on each other from the ship." Christopher began as he set the scene. "What was your name?" He looked at Cody.  
"It's Cody."  
"Okay Puppy eyes." He nodded and Cody's mouth fell open slightly.  
"And you?" He looked at Bailey with distaste."  
"It's Bailey. Bailey-" she began to smile but was cut off as Christopher said bluntly.  
"Farm Girl." He nodded.

The smile melted off Bailey's face.

Christopher sat forward in his chair and laced his fingers. "Puppy eyes. You see Sleeping beauty-"  
"I hate you." Kurt growled.  
"No you don't, you love me." Christopher said quickly and rolled his eyes as he kept pace and rushed out his thoughts. "you walk over and start up a chat. You begin to get closer to Sleeping beauty. Sleeping beauty, you begin to lean in after a while of talking and then finally you... well, I'll explain that bit when we get to it but you just... " He nodded slowly and pouted his lips making both Kurt and Cody blush. "Now. Quiet on set." A gentle breeze rushed over Kurt and Cody watched as his hair blew from his eyes and the brown locks gently floated around the boy's face. "And action."

Cody suddenly became very aware that there was a camera turned on him as well as everyone else's eyes. He began to slowly walk forward nervously. How did Kurt do this so naturally? Capture a perfect build and keep your confidence to carry this on? He tried to think back to the other day. Christopher seemed to enjoy that bit of them two meeting gazes. But now he had to do it all over again. "Keep it natural." He heard Christopher's voice quietly direct him. "look out at the sea slowly then turn to Kurt." The serious tone in Christopher's voice was enough to set the nerves off in Cody. _I have to do this right... for Kurt,_ Cody thought as Christopher pulled on some shades and nodded to him. His hands trembled slightly as he lent forward on the railing. He was very aware that Kurt was sat next to him on the railings with his legs over the safe way while the boy face the sea. _I can't do this. I can't do this._ Cody thought over and over.

But then Kurt turned to face him.

There was something behind the boy's eyes. Behind those empty emeralds, something that wanted to reach out. It ached to but yet the calm of the boy's face and body seemed to send the camera's and others away. "Are you okay?" Cody whispered and he watched Kurt give a slow smile and slight nod of head. "You." He paused as he tried to think. "I saw you from the balcony."  
"We saw each other." Kurt spoke softly. Now it definitely felt like just the two of them. Nothing else mattered other than Cody hearing the boy's voice and looking into those soft eyes. He wished he could know why they seemed so empty. He had to stop himself from sighing and smiling as he felt Kurt reach out and placing his hand gently on Cody's face. "I know you." He whispered. Kurt's thumb gently moved over Cody's cheek. The same way Cody had done when Kurt was unconscious. Cody was fighting the urge to move forward and kiss him. "Who are you?" Cody whispered.  
"Me?" Kurt smiled gently. "I'm just someone, lost on a ship of thousands. I wondered the shores of America and Europe. I was looking for you all that time." He said. His voice was like liquid light which filled Cody and warmed the boy's face to a light rose pink which shined in his cheeks. The way Kurt's smile played in the light was hypnotic. Oh god every urge in Cody told him to kiss the boy.  
"You were looking for me... but you don't know me." Cody leaned into the touch more. His closed his eyes for a second as he just reveled in the touch from Kurt's hand. Their eyes were locked. They couldn't look away from each other. It was just impossible to do.  
"I was looking. For love." Kurt lent in slowly. Their lips were barely a hairs width apart. "I just found it." Cody blushed just as their lips were about to touch.  
"CUT!" Bailey screamed.  
"NO!" Christopher roared and slammed his chair back as he stood. He threw off his shades onto the floor and even Bailey found her self going slightly pale as she looked into the pure hatred and burning gaze that Christopher branded into her.

Kurt watched as Christopher began screaming at her as he stomped his foot hard on the deck. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO RUIN MY PROJECT! DAMN IT! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET A GOD DAMN MOMENT LIKE THAT PERFECT!"  
"I'm sorry I-"  
"GET OFF MY SET BEFORE I CHUCK YOU OVER BOARD!" Now she frowned.  
"Don't Ya'll threaten me."  
"Girl... I will call my sister. And have her slash the crap out of you."  
"Ha! And who is your sister."  
"London Tipton."

Christopher let that hang in the air as she paled like fresh snow before slowly turning and walking away. "COME BACK TOMORROW WHEN YOU DON'T RUIN MY FLIPPING SCENE!" he gave one last scream and Kurt began to fall into hysterics as he lent his head against Cody's shoulder. Before he lent back and noticed Cody still had that look in his eyes. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "They stopped filming, you can drop the act now." She jumped off the railings.  
"What?"  
"We only ever get chance for one shot a day." He shrugged. He looked over at Christopher as the boy stormed back flicking his crimson locks to the side as he handed Kurt a water bottle which the boy gracefully sipped and ran a few flecks of water through his hair. The sun was blistering and made Kurt's hair glisten.

Kurt slowly turned away from Cody and glared in the direction that Bailey had left. "We're out of time for today." Christopher sighed. "We got the action shots while you were-"  
"Asleep" Kurt stated not wanting to hear what had really happened to him.  
"Yeah... we just need the two kissing scenes and that's it."  
"Two kissing scenes?" Cody frowned slightly.  
"Yeah... Wouldn't be Titanic without the choices between two loves. Now that farm girl ruined the first shot we will have to do both tomorrow." He sighed. "I'll book us another day. But anyway until then. You two go and talk and get to know each other. It helps on screen if you have some connection behind the camera." Christopher pinched the bridge of his nose and began to shout at the others to get the equipment away quickly and to have them in the class room in five minutes.

Kurt looked back over at Cody who looked at the floor in... was it him or did Cody seem disappointed? Did Cody not want to kiss him?

He shook his head slightly. "Well orders are orders." Kurt nodded. "So... Tell me about yourself." Both boy's began to walk off down the side of the ship.

But not before Christopher watched them. "I'll get you both together... even if it kills me." He grinned and turned before walking away.


End file.
